The invention relates generally to content filtering and, more specifically, to filtering media content to prevent sleep disturbances, such as nightmares.
People generally experience or interacted with various content throughout the day, which includes television content, story books, Web content, social media, games, etc. People often experience sleep disturbances as a result of the content that they are exposed to during the day. As a result of sleep disturbances, many people become fearful or anxious of nighttime which in turn impacts their sleep. Since different people react differently to various content items, filtering the content items to prevent sleep disturbances is a difficult task.